monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Berukyurosu Ecology
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy Berukyurosu are Flying Wyverns in close relation to Doragyurosu and other Wyverns such as Rathalos, Rathian, and Gurenzeburu. They are characterized by their long quill-like appendages along with their powerful electric attacks. Berukyurosu are very similar in appearance to their relatives Doragyurosu and many get the two wyverns confused with one another. While similar in appearance there is one way to distinguish them which is by their attacks as Doragyurosu utilize the Dragon Element while Berukyurosu utilize the Thunder Element. Habitat Range So far Berukyurosu have been recorded inhabiting the Gorge, a habitat that is filled with cliff sides, canyons, rivers, underground lakes, and caves. Here these wyverns make nests and lairs for themselves along with adapting to the fearsome thunderstorms that occur. However recent reports show that Berukyurosu also inhabit the Tower when they were previously thought to only inhabit the Gorge it may be that they just enjoy high altitudes as a home. Ecological Niche Berukyurosu are top predators that make easy work of prey with their dagger-like teeth, whip-like wing fingers, and talons. These creatures are predominantly aerial hunters relying on their excellent vision to locate prey and possible threats from above and then attack with talons and teeth exposed. However these wyverns must compete with other large predators in the Gorge such as Tigrex, Rathalos, Rathian, Lolo Gougarf/Ray Gougarf, Espinas Subspecies, Rajang, Pariapuria, Yian Garuga, and Dhuragaua. If confronted by the amphibious Paripuria the thunder wyverns will most likely win these confrontations due to the amphibious wyvern's sensitivity to electricity. Other predators such as Espinas Subspecies and Dyuragaua are more challenging threats as there are witness accounts of Berukyurosu and Dhuragaua in fierce battles with one another. Many of these said battles end with the Berukyurosu retreating while the Dhuragaua stand victorious showing that the quadrupedal wyvern's are most likely the thunder wyvern's greatest threat besides hunters. In the Tower these wyverns may encounter powerful Elder Dragons such as Lunastra, Yama Tsukami, and White Fatalis. Here they can also prey on the highly elusive Kirin. Biological Adaptations Like its close relative Doragyurosu these creatures have long quill-like appendages on their hips and wings along with long middle wing fingers. Inside the body of a Berukyurosu there is a unique liquid full of many minerals, this liquid is the source of Berukyurosu's electric power and the contents of this liquid is unknown, but reports say it is very corrosive and burns skin on contact. The quills on their body distribute electrical currents whenever a Berukyurosu flies into the air and suddenly drop down sending electrical currents on the ground. As if these creatures weren't deadly enough already, they're capable of shooting a concentrated beam of electricity from their mouths like that of a Rajang but able follow there target doing so. Due to using its electrical attacks in such a unique manner Berukyurosu have become one of the most feared Thunder Element monsters. The tail of a Berukyurosu is used to stabilize its flying abilities as well as being used as a weapon. Berukyurosu have an unusual amount of blood in there bodies as their bone marrow is unique among Flying Wyverns. It is known to be the secret to how they survive their own shocks and their athletic abilities. The fat of Berukyurosu surround their vital organs protecting them from the extreme heat made from the liquid that flows through their bodies as it uses it. This fat is extremely resistant to heat. The horn of a Berukyurosu is used to stabilize and control the electric currents through its body. The loss of this horn is very painful and can cause the creature to damage itself. The scales of Berukyurosu are very hard, thin and extremely heat resistant though they have been known to heat up and change color slightly. Among these scales some individuals have scales that are reminiscent from their first charge of thunder, as they're young these scales are known to be very valuable even more than the famed Rathalos plate they're compared to. Oddly these scales are known to smell burnt. Rarely when a Berukyurosu's body discards fat into its blood stream it will harden making a unusual crystal this crystal is very valuable and commands a very high price as it is a very rare formation. Behavior Like most predatory Flying Wyverns, these creatures are highly territorial and aggressive towards intruders too close to their nests or lairs and will attack with deadly force. Mated pairs will even become more aggressive if they feel that their hatchlings are in danger but this is very reasonable as many creatures would make a meal out of a Berukyurosu hatchling. Only the most skilled and experienced Hunters will battle these wyverns, yet even they can be quickly killed by these fearsome creatures. It is most likely that they choose to stay at high altitudes along with their relatives, the Doragyurosu, as both are only seen in such locations. They're also known to communicate by chirping much like small birds. Berukyurosu are known for their behavior of running in retreat when they believe they're in danger they can't handle. Category:Monster Ecology